


低等生物

by Polka



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Q, M/M, Omega Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	低等生物

黄色软胶囊是睾酮，白色圆药片是安宫黄体酮，各取一粒，加起来是80毫克，有效期是12个小时。  
而旁边瓶子里的蓝色胶囊是某种新型的混合制剂，价格高昂，据说只要两粒，就可以管用一整周。  
距离上一次正常服用传统药物已经过去了24个小时，在感受到久违的火焰从身体内部开始灼烧之后，Bond仰在自己的床上蜷曲起脚趾，发出咒骂。  
“Q，那玩意不管用。”他拿起床头的电话按下快速拨号键，在接通之前先长长吸了口气，以稳住自己有点发颤的声线。  
“哦，是否有效是看个人体质，我跟你说明过。”Q的口吻诚恳，令人无法谴责，“但服用后的24小时内请勿再使用传统药物，会有严重副作用。”  
“然后呢？”Bond对于这个回答不甚满意，在现在的情况下却又没办法一口气说出更多。  
“我现在过去。”Q补充。

 

***

一个会定期发情的特工对于MI6来说不算是特别好的选择，但当这个人是James Bond的时候，情况就有所不同。他们需要这样的人——冷静、精准、高效、迅速，更重要的是坚定与忠诚——一个Omega身上存在如此多优良的品质，即使生理上有点小问题，也不应该是阻绊他成为皇牌特工的门槛。  
所以除了传统的枪支弹药假身份和其他高科技小道具之外，药物采购也成为了军需官的职责，因为执行任务的时候，没人想看到一个涨红脸喘着气丧失了抵抗力的特工因为发情而成为瓮中之鳖。

FDA在一个星期前通过了这种得到盛赞的新药物，Q则是在三天前申请到了相应预算，展开采购——这玩意简直就是药物中的阿斯顿·马丁，十足的奢侈品。只可惜靶向抑制剂不是对每个人都有效，而根据刚才接到的电话，明显他们的特工也不在有效人群范围之内。  
Q皱着眉，一边思考着是否有必要直接联系制药公司咨询，一边穿好外套，扣好纽扣，走下公寓楼，叫住了一辆正好驶过的计程车。

作为一个没有太多需求的Beta，Q并不能理解什么是发情。  
他看过些小黄片，大学寝室的Alpha买回来的，片子里发情期的Omega像是被下了迷药般神志不清，只要感受到Alpha的接近就会张开双腿，乞求被操。他不知道这是出于营造色情气氛的需要，还是事实果真如此。  
但后来有人告诉他，那些Omega，不管他们平日里看起来有多正经多严肃，一到发情的时候，也都是录像带里的那副饥渴模样。  
“你要是亲眼见过一个发情中的Omega，就知道那是多么淫荡的造物了。”那人眨着眼睛对他说，像是在炫耀，又像是在回味。  
所以用备用钥匙打开特工公寓的房门时，Q的思考内容从对药物无效的失望立刻转化为了对Bond此刻情况的担忧。

***

Bond能听见钥匙插进锁孔时金属的碰撞声，木门被推开时门轴的转动声，外套被脱下时织物的摩擦声，以及脚步从起居室经过走道向房间移动的声音，再近一点的时候，还有Q的呼吸声——呼气和吸气之间的轻缓节奏使人安心。  
他已经不记得发情对于感官有如此的增强作用了，因为上一次这样的经历大概还是七八年前，在某次失败的任务里，他在自己丧失控制力之前给了看守者一脚，换来的是肌肉被子弹撕扯开的剧痛和随后不省人事的昏迷——如果这种感官作用不伴随着浑身无力和腿间的异样感，对于一个特工来说倒是不错的提升。但现在？现在他只想塞点儿什么进去自己湿漉漉的身体里，以缓解对于一个Alpha的本能渴求。

低等生物。  
Bond回忆着那些认识的家伙得知他是个Omega时露出的不可置信的神情，思考着这些年间自己到底吞掉了多少粒药剂——他以为自己已经成功夺取了对身体的掌控权，可此刻的现实却无奈地提醒了他，没有任何人能够违抗本能——你是个Omega，你注定低人一等。  
“给我倒点水。”在Q的脚步抵达房间门之前，Bond就提出了需求。  
乘军需官走回厨房的时候，他拉起堆在脚底的被单，将自己严严实实地遮盖住——发热使他浑身出汗，他不得不脱掉上衣和长裤。

“抱歉，我想你得再忍12个小时才能服药，我会一直待在这儿。”Q捧着杯水走进来时，看见的是Bond平整地躺在床上的情形——这比Q想的状况要好得多，因为特工看起来只是脸色难得地有点泛红，额头和鼻尖有汗珠，更像是在生病发烧，而不是令人难以启齿的发情。  
“水放在这就好。希望你带了电脑，否则我家可没什么高科技产品能满足你。”  
尽管这段话说得流畅，但嗓子比以往低哑，语句的结尾带了点颤音，像光滑皮肤磨过粗砺的砂纸，Q能听出来其中的痛苦与克制。  
“我还能帮什么忙吗？”  
Bond费力地摇了摇头。  
Q能这么平静地提问是因为他不知道面前被双膝支撑着的鹅黄色被单底下此刻是什么情形，Bond想，要是这个平日里对自己冷漠而客气的军需官知道他所服务的特工正在急切地把手指往自己身体里塞，估计会立刻扭头就走。  
还有12个小时，Bond需要有人在这儿，至少能给自己倒杯水或者叫个外卖，在发情没那么严重的时候。  
当然，这人不能是个Alpha——那简直就是自讨苦吃。

 

***

Q随手带上房间门之后在原地站了片刻。  
他注意到了些不该注意的东西，除了潮红的皮肤，除了仿佛蒙着层雾霭而不及以往透彻湛蓝的眼睛，除了极力克制才能勉强进行的对话。  
他不知道自己对此还能做些什么，给特工一个跳蛋？一根假阴茎？这简直就是羞辱。  
于是Q站在那儿，环视着特工收拾得整洁有序的屋子，走到墙角书架面前随便取了本书，回到沙发前坐了下去。  
接下来他只需要保持安静，最好安静得让对方感受不到自己的存在。

***

Bond不得不咬住下唇以避免发出声音，毕竟Q就坐在外面沙发上。  
他的手指深埋在自己体内，被发散着能够挑逗Alpha神经的荷尔蒙并起到润滑作用的体液浸得湿答答。弯曲的指节在湿滑得令人羞耻的肠道内翻搅，却始终无法减轻发情带来的不适感——这是个漫长而持续的过程，性器官渴求另一个性器官，生殖细胞渴求异性生殖细胞，要用手指骗过身体可没那么容易。  
这状况令Bond突然想起上一次，也是自己唯一一次和一个Alpha的性爱，当他还在剑桥的时候。恢复理智的早晨他发现自己独自躺在宿舍硬梆梆的地板上，浑身瘀痕，膝盖的擦伤刚开始结痂，胸口和腿间全是黏糊糊的精液，整个房间一片狼藉。  
那个搞完就跑的家伙和他的一帮Alpha朋友们从此见到Bond就摆出一副了然于心的神情，很显然，那晚的细节都被当黄段子分享给了所有人。  
“哦，一个处男，饥渴得很。”Bond能想象那家伙对别人形容自己时的口吻，虽然一开始他表现得十分友善，友善得令Bond有种平等和相互理解的错觉。

这是一次相当不愉快的经历，只属于愚蠢的年轻时代，Bond当时就决定不再让它发生第二次。  
然后他过得很好，靠药剂控制住自己，并成为特工，偶尔还伪装成Alpha和目标人物调情。

Bond侧过身体，蜷起膝盖，弓起脊背，让手指能够插入得更深，在敏感的器官内毫无章法地抠挖，手臂和背部的紧实肌肉因为无法被满足的焦虑而轻微痉挛，分泌物像某种腐蚀性溶剂在他的内部灼烧。即使如此，他也不打算去随便找个Alpha干上一炮，尽管这是对于发情最快速有效的解决方案。

***

Q竖起耳朵，他明白自己不该这样，但走道那一头传来的细微动静还是令他无法不去在意。  
那是极其轻微的喘息夹带着呻吟，以他相当熟悉的声音——这声音曾命令他寻找狙击敌人的最佳路径，曾在M面前赞赏他准确高效的配合，也曾嘲笑他作为一个军需官显得过于稚嫩和年轻。  
现在这声音里则带了被压制的渴望，而Q能感觉到，那一层克制力已经薄得像个肥皂泡，只要伸手轻弹一下，就会立刻啪地一声粉碎掉。

“还好吗？”Q用指关节轻磕了几下房门。  
那声音已经持续了半个多小时，他开始考虑是否能用之前的预算帮特工叫一次特殊服务。  
“不太好。”对方的回答直接干脆。  
“我能进来吗？”  
“过两分钟。”  
Q极力不去想这两分钟Bond在掩盖些什么，当他推门而入的时候，对方已经恢复了他刚开始看到的模样。  
“你有什么要求都可以告诉我。”Q以尽可能坦诚的语气说，“什么都行。”  
“因为这是你造成的问题？”Bond盯着他。  
“嗯。”  
“即使超出军需官的工作职责？”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道吗？就是这种态度使你显得讨厌。”  
“如果你不乐意看到我在这儿，我可以走。”  
“过来。”沉默了片刻，Bond说。

***

被发烫的手掌握住手腕引导向某处时，Q有点紧张，但很快他就调整好了心态。  
这也是工作的一部分，是一连串他必须负责的后果之一，即使超出了自己的职责范围。这么想就简单多了。  
腿间皮肤的温度更为灼热，入口因触碰而敏感收缩。Q将手指探进去，发现里面已经湿润柔软。  
年长的特工闭着眼，喉结因为吞咽不停分泌的唾液而上下滑动。手指的进出使他发出满足的低叹——Q的动作像敲打键盘般精确而有力，每次深入都直接撞击在他的敏感点，当他顺着这个联想将自己想象成一台电脑时他有点想笑，但随即就被短路的火花篡去了思考能力。  
高潮的指令从Q灵巧的指尖发出，沿着尾椎被传递到脊柱，再到大脑，通过大脑重新散播至全身，每一个神经元都因为这指令而狂喜，肌肉群起伏颤抖，呻吟滑过声带和喉头自发地高声逸出，残存的意志力根本无法控制这一切。

Q对自己刚刚所引发的反应感到不可思议。  
这不是其他人。他没见过Bond这幅模样，任何人都没有。  
在反应平息之后，Q忍不住又探出手，先用指腹触摸Bond汗湿的皮肤，接着压下原本弓起的掌心，使它贴服在刚经历完高潮的躯体上，感受手底厚实的、令人羡慕的肌肉。而对方并未如Q预想般拒绝，只是安静地躺在那儿，默许着青年在完成要求后对自己身体的继续探索。

这之后他们度过了安稳的一个小时，Q叫了附近的快餐外卖作为晚餐，两份通心粉，坐在房间里慢慢吃完。  
“那是什么感觉？”将餐具放回厨房，回到房间时Q发问，一方面是因为真的好奇，一方面是为了打破令人尴尬的沉默。  
“变成一个性器官的感觉。”Bond苦笑，“糟糕透了。”

***

“我想你得再帮我一次。”  
第二次发热开始时Bond叹了口气。但对于Q的在场，Bond现在认为是件好事——除了细微的惊异之外，他没有在Q的脸上看到任何厌恶和鄙视，在即将失去自制力的情况下，Bond明白自己可以再次将身体托付给这个青年。  
这几个小时建立起来的信任感是微妙的、短暂的，大概在Q离开这间公寓时就会彻底作废。

这一天Bond经历了四次高潮，三次是靠Q的手指，最后一次靠Q的阴茎才到达。逐渐失去敏感度的身体不断索取，最后他不得不让Q真正意义上地进入自己。当他仰着头剧烈喘息着提出这个要求时，知道他自己看起来有多么糟糕——眼神失焦，汗水和分泌物浸透床单，在一个同事面前自慰并磨蹭双腿，不过当时他真的顾不了太多。  
可能还有更难堪的。但在Q进入之后，Bond就不太记得发生了什么，只是隐约有点后悔，担心第二天醒来时像上次一样，担心一切又被公之于众，被人不经意地提起，被写在某份药效评估的报告里。而早晨阳光洒在他身上时，他发现自己换了一套干净衣服，舒适地躺在闻起来有消毒剂的松木香味的床单上，而Q侧身躺在他旁边，棕色的卷发散乱，肩膀随着呼吸均匀起伏。  
Bond看了一眼床头闹钟的指针，赶忙伸手去拍了拍Q。  
“你快迟到了。”  
然后他支起胳膊，拿起闹钟旁边已经准备在那儿的药片和水。

 

Fin.


End file.
